


The Perk of Picking Up The Twins

by kxxryscopter966



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Erik as babysitter, Kinda..., Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/pseuds/kxxryscopter966
Summary: Ketika Jonas, si fresh graduate yang sudah lelah luntang-luntung cari pekerjaan diminta sang kakak, Sylwia untuk menjemput kedua anak kembarnya.
“Kau tahu, Sylwia... aku takkan pernah keberatan jika kau memintaku untuk menjemput Noah dan Luan lagi.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter yang ada dalam fanfik ini memang nyata, tapi tidak dengan cerita ini. Fanfic ini murni imajinasi dari otak saya. I gain no profit for posting this fanfic.

“ _Jonas, aku masih berada di kantor dan sepertinya hari ini aku tak mungkin bisa ke luar karena harus kerja lembur di jam makan siang. Jadi... bisakah kau menjemput anak-anakku? Kumohon? Aku akan mengirim alamatnya setelah kau setuju._ ”

.

.

Ia menarik serampangan mantel cokelat yang tergantung di lemari. Sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur di Kota München, ia tak ingin terserang flu yang ‘tidak diinginkan’ ketika berpapasan dengan angin yang berhembus kuat di jalanan dan menghancurkan semuanya. Dia punya acara penting yang memaksanya untuk tetap sehat – tentu ia sedang membicarakan tentang wawancara pekerjaan yang akan ia lakoni Jumat besok; demi Tuhan, ia sudah cukup lelah menjadi _fresh graduate_ yang luntang-luntung mencari pekerjaan ke sana ke mari tapi hasilnya nihil.

Ponselnya bergetar.

_Xxx Staße No. 37_

_Rumah bercat kuning, kau akan tahu sekali kau melewatinya. Terimakasih, Jonas xx_

Jonas tak punya alasan apapun selain mengiyakan permintaan Sylwia. Sebagai seorang ‘tamu’ di rumah keluarganya, dia benar-benar brengsek jika menolak, bukan begitu? Sebenarnya bukan karena ia tak suka anak-anak Sylwia – mereka anak kembar yang lucu, bahkan bisa dibilang yang terlucu yang pernah ia lihat. Hanya saja... masalahnya ada pada ia sendiri – yang ia juga tak pernah mengerti kenapa. Mungkin terlalu lama menganggur mempengaruhi _mood_ -nya secara signifikan? Oke. Ia bahkan tak tahu teori siapa yang ia catut di sini.

Ia hampir tiba. Setidaknya berdasarkan GPS. Jonas menyetir dengan pelan, iris birunya memindai ke sekeliling jalanan hingga alis kirinya tanpa sadar terangkat.

“Ah, rumah kuning ini.”

***

Jonas tak ingat sudah berapa kali ia menekan bel di samping pagar rumah bercat kuning tersebut tetapi sang penghuni tak kunjung muncul. Mau tak mau, otaknya yang sedikit radikal memberikan ide – yang ia tak yakin adalah ide cemerlang – yakni untuk menerobos masuk ke kawasan rumah tanpa izin sang pemilik. Ide ekstrim itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia menemukan fakta bahwa pagar yang juga berwarna kuning tidaklah dikunci. Tanpa dosa, pria itu menjejakkan kakinya untuk masuk. Sesekali ia bersiul untuk mengurangi kecanggungan sementara sepasang matanya berkeliaran ke sana ke mari, melihat ke sekeliling.

Ia hampir mengetuk pintu sebelum pintu itu ternyata terbuka sendiri – oh, ralat... lebih tepatnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang yang terlihat sedikit... kaget.

Jonas bahkan tak sadar berapa sekon telah ia habiskan untuk bereskpresi layaknya orang dungu di hadapan pria itu. _Oh, Jonas... please stay cool_. Tapi, ia memang dungu. Sugestinya kepada diri sendiri tak lebih dari buang-buang waktu saja karena pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya. “A-aku... a-aku bisa menjelaskan ini.” Dan apa lagi ini? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba tergagap? Oh, Tuhan. “Jadi, aku menekan bel tetapi tak ada seorangpun yang keluar jadi aku berinisiatif untuk masuk dan... aku datang untuk menjemput anak kembarku.”

Oke. Mungkin ia bicara terlalu cepat tadi.

“Tuan Klose?” Bibir pemuda di hadapannya membentuk huruf ‘o’, entah kesengajaan atau spontanitas, tapi Jonas akui itu sangat manis. “Aku... aku tidak tahu kalau anda... err... semuda ini?”

Hah?

Jonas tertawa. Sudah bisa menguasai diri kembali. “Bukan bukan... aku bukan ayah mereka, ayah mereka masih di Italia. Aku adik Nyonya Klose.” Ia tersenyum lantas menyodorkan tangan kanannya. _Momen terbaik untuk berkenalan dengan pria asing yang menarik_. “Jonas.”

Pria di hadapannya menyalami Jonas, “Erik.” ucapnya. Jonas bersumpah ia melihat pipi Erik memerah ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Jonas. “Oh, untuk tadi maafkan aku... aku tak tahu kalau kau bukan-“

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Entah hanya imajinasi Jonas saja atau selepas itu waktu memang membeku. Dan Jonas tidak tahu kenapa ia tak menemukan satu kata pun untuk dikatakan. Pria di hadapannya kelihatannya berhasil memanipulasi semua hal di sekelilingnya – termasuk menghipnotis matanya. Ia harus mengakui bahwa pria ini sangat tampan... _in a cute way_.

“Euh... anak-anak sedang bermain PS di dalam. Akan kutunjukkan di mana mereka. Ikuti aku.”

_Bahkan tanpa perintahmu, kupikir aku akan tetap mengikutimu_.

“Lu, Noah... lihat siapa yang datang?”

Fokus kedua anak tersebut pada televisi akhirnya beralih menuju ke arah Erik dan Jonas.

“ _ONKEL_ JONAS!” Keduanya berteriak kegirangan. Jonas melempar senyum tak enak pada Erik ketika kedua keponakannya itu melempar stik PS dan berhambur ke pelukannya.

“Baiklah, anak-anak ayo pulang sekarang.” Ujar Jonas sembari mengelus-elus lembut rambut Luan dan Noah. Sejak kapan jiwa keayahannya keluar, ia pun tak paham.

“Oke, tetapi kita harus beli es krim.”

“Ya, aku ingin _ice cream sandwich, Onkel_! Mama tak pernah membelikan kami es krim.”

“Ah, benarkah?”

Luan menyahut, “Iya, Mama berkata kalau kami makan es krim, gigi kami akan rusak, padahal kami menggosok gigi dua kali setiap hari.”

“Aku bahkan tiga kali!” Kali ini Noah mempertegas dengan mengangkat ketiga jarinya tinggi-tinggi. Melihat kedua anak kembar itu begitu antusias memamerkan deretan gigi mereka yang putih bersih, tentu tak ada yang punya hati untuk tak mengabulkan permintaan keduanya.

“Ah, baiklah baiklah.” Jonas akhirnya menyerah. “Satu _scoop_ es krim untuk keponakan-keponakanku yang manis sebagai hadiah karena mereka telah menggosok gigi mereka dengan baik. Bagaimana?”

“YA!” Keduanya bersorak girang. _Highfive,_ lalu berhambur ke pelukan Jonas lagi. “ _Onkel_ , _we love you_.” Oke, ini pertama kalinya Jonas merasa ia telah menjadi sosok om yang baik bagi keponakannya – lupakan saja kemungkinan diomeli Sylwia.

Jonas hampir lupa bahwa di ruangan tersebut tidak hanya ada mereka bertiga. Ketika melirik Erik, ia mendapati kedua belah pipinya merona dan reflek pria itu memalingkan pandangannya dari Jonas.

_Demi Zeus, apakah pipimu selalu merona merah seperti itu?_

Noah menepuk pipi Jonas pelan, mengalihkan konsentrasinya. “Tapi _Onkel_ , apa boleh kami mengajak Erik untuk makan es krim dengan kami?”

_Bingo!_

“Ti-tidak... kalian lebih baik berangkat bertiga-”

“Hei, Erik... kudengar, menolak niat baik anak kecil bukan hal yang baik, lho. Lebih baik ikut saja.” Belum sempat Erik mengemukakan alasan lain untuk menolak, Jonas segera menambahkan. “Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke mari. Aku janji. Bagaimana?”

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi pria beriris biru itu untuk mengangguk malu-malu – yang secara reflek membuat Jonas dan keponakan kembarnya bersorak senang.

***

“ _Jonas, kau sudah menjemput anak-anakku?_ ”

“Sudah.” balas Jonas singkat. Terdengar helaan nafas lega Sylwia dari ujung telepon. Sesuatu yang tak cukup menginterupsi sepasang mata Jonas yang sejak tadi memandangi bagaimana Erik merawat kedua keponakannya. Pria itu sesekali mengelap wajah Noah dan Luan yang belepotan es krim dengan _tissue_ sembari mengacak rambut pirang keduanya dengan sayang. Melihatnya, Jonas tak punya pilihan lain selain tersenyum tentu saja. “Kau tahu, Sylwia... aku takkan pernah keberatan jika kau memintaku untuk menjemput Noah dan Luan lagi.”

**Author's Note:**

> In all of sudden rindu sama Durmann, maka jadilah fanfiksi pendek -tak punya point- macam ini XD  
> Entah kesurupan apa sampai saya mendapatkan ide untuk menjadikan Kak Erik sebagai baby sitter yaampun maaphs :""D  
> Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!^^


End file.
